Muérdago
by Dulce Floopy
Summary: Kenny tiene un ligero problema con las fechas, ya que tal parece confundió Navidad con San Valentín. ¿Por qué? Oh, por nada. Solo por el simple hecho de que tiene ganas de formar parejas. [One-Shoot] Style. Candy. Creek. Dip. Bunny.


**¡Hola, hola!, ¿cómo están, bombones? Espero que bien :3**

**Si, ya sé que tengo otras cosas pendientes. Pero quería subir esto antes de que se me pasen las fechas y tenga que subirlo el año que viene xD**

**Espero les guste n.n**

**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Muérdago<span>_

Kenny pego con pegamento blanco dos pequeñas bolitas rojas al objeto verde que traía en las manos.

Sonrió malévolamente, y luego tomo su mochila para dirigirse a la escuela.

.

.

.

Stan y Kyle estaban sacando los libros necesarios para aquel día de escuela de su casillero mientras conversaban entre si sobre sus planes para Navidad.

—Chicooos~ llamo melosamente. El par de mejores amigos se giraron para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

"_No me jodas..._" pensó el pelirrojo al ver a Kenny con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo un muérdago arriba de las cabezas de ambos chicos.

—¡Muérdago! ¡Muérdago! —grito el rubio, aclarando lo que traía en manos por si alguno estaba ciego o algo—. Ya saben lo que eso significa~

Stan se tomó el puente de la nariz, mientras Kyle aun miraba a su amigo del parka con una expresión de fastidio.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste, Kenny? —pregunto el pelirrojo lo más calmadamente posible. Mientras el de ojos esmeralda "conversaba" con el rubio pervertido, Stan miraba al objeto verde y luego a Kyle. Se encogió de hombros, y puso su mano sobre sus labios.

—¡Que no! —se indignó el rubio—. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que lo robé?!

—Eres muy cap... —sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir algo en los labios. Miro a su mejor amigo, atónico. Lo único que los separaba era la mano que Stan había puesto entre sus labios. Kyle lo miraba sorprendido. El pelinegro hasta tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ambos se separaron y Kenny aplaudió triunfal. No era exactamente un beso, pero al menos era algo.

—Wow, espera, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? —pregunto Kyle al ver como el chico del parka se alejaba sonriente.

—Formar _más_ parejas —pronuncio alegre.

Aun en la lejanía Kenny pudo escuchar a Stan vomitando.

.

.

.

—Pero es la última —se enfadó Cartman sosteniendo un paquete vacío de Oreos. Su novia le había quitado la última galletita que quedaba en el paquete y ahora la sostenía en su mano derecha intentando alejarla de él. El paquete de galletitas lo habían comprado juntos, pero tampoco era para andar regalando la última galleta.

Ambos estaban en la biblioteca, preparando un trabajo grupal de historia.

—Ya lo sé —dijo algo cansada. Cartman ni siquiera la había dejado hablar, solamente intentaba quitarle la comida de las manos—. ¿Qué tal si la compartimos? Ten —dijo con una sonrisa, partiendo la galleta a la mitad y dándole la parte más grande a su pareja.

Cartman sonrió levemente y tomo lo que le ofrecía Wendy.

—Hey, tortolitos... Miren arriba.

Ambos alzaron la mirada para ver el objeto sobre sus cabezas.

—No molestes, Kinny —dijo para luego comenzar a escribir en su libreta. Pero algo le dificultaba aquella tarea: la penetrante mirada de su novia.

Wendy lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, mientras Kenny esperaba impaciente.

—Eric... —pronuncio tiernamente la chica. Cartman suspiro, y miro a la morena de reojo.

—Bien… —dijo en un tono bajo, para seguidamente besarle la mejilla a la joven y luego separarse comenzando a sentir como su rostro se calentaba.

—AWWWWWW —suspiro Kenny tal como una colegiada enamorada.

—¡Vete a la mierda, pobretón! —le grito frustrado. Wendy río levemente. El rubio le guiño un ojo al castaño, para luego irse dando pequeños brincos.

—20 dólares a que ira con Craig y Tweek.

—Hecho.

.

.

.

—Y Y Y... LOS GNOMOS TAMBIÉN PODRÍAN ESCONDERSE DENTRO DE UN REGALO Y CUANDO YO LO ABRA ME MATARÁN —gritaba mientras se jalaba de los cabellos—. ¡O PEOR! PODRÍAN PONER UNA BOMBA DENTRO DE UNO DE LOS REGALOS ¡GAH! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

—Tweek —dijo Craig calmadamente mientras lo obligaba a mirarle—, nada malo va a pasarte nunca. Te lo prometo.

Poco a poco a poco los fuertes temblores del rubio comenzaron a disminuir ante la tranquilizadora mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Cositas hermosas, ¿qué tal? —saludo alegre. El azabache le dedico una mirada asesina.

—Desaparece, Mc'cormick.

—Ooww, que frió, Craig —hizo un puchero el rubio—. Pero, mira, me parece que hay algo sobre tu linda cabecita.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba. Unos ticks comenzaron a aparecer en el paranoico.

—¡Es un muy bonito muérdago! Y saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no? —Kenny sonrió pícaramente—. Tienen que darse un beso, ¡en la boca! ¡Vamos! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Tweek empezó a temblar de nuevo. Craig miro con odio a Kenny ante aquello. ¿Quién mierda se pensaba que era para venir a alterar a Tweek a si como así?

—¡GAH! C-Craig, ¡es demasiada presión! —grito tomando al azabache por lo hombros con desesperación—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! KENNY ESTA PLANEANDO ALGO, LO PRESIENTO. ¡Ngh! ¡De seguro es un asesino serial y quiere distraernos para matarnos. Quizás nos dispare, o nos apuñale, o nos viole y luego nos mate, o nos mate y luego nos viole. ¡YO SABIA QUE LE GUSTABA LA NECROFILIA! Oh dios... ¡No puedo morir antes de navidad, Craig! Yo quería pasarla con ti...

El azabache corto sus palabras inclinándose un poco y así uniendo sus labios con los del rubio dulcemente. Era un simple rose de labios, pero vaya que se sentía como el paraíso.

Al segundo se separó del rubio, el cual había dejado de temblar y lo miraba con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Craig lo miraba neutral también con las mejillas de color rojo. Tweek lo señalo, culpándolo.

El azabache alzo una ceja ante el acto.

—¿Qué? Te dije que eso hacían las parejas.

Ambos se sonrojaron completamente y desviaron la mirada. Tweek miraba sus zapatos, nervioso.

"_¿E-Está diciendo que quiere ser mi novio? Oh dios..._"

Kenny se alejó sonriendo.

.

.

.

—¿Que te gustaría para Navidad? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no festejo la Navidad.

—Oh, vamos, Damien. Algo debes querer.

"_A ti_…"

—No quiero nada. Odio estas fechas.

—Pero...

—No. ¿Por qué debería celebrar el nacimiento de Cristo? Soy el Anticristo. ANTI. Cristo.

Pip hizo un puchero. El moreno iba a volver a hablar pero una molesta voz perforó sus oídos.

—¡Holaa! —grito alegre—. Wow, hoy se ven preciosos, ¿no les parece? Mi amigo de aquí también piensa lo mismo —murmuró, sacudiendo el muérdago.

Pip miro el objeto. Pestañeo un par de veces, sorprendido.

"_QUE PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA. ¿COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO?_". Damien había malpensado las palabras del rubio. Se giró para insultarlo y, ¿por qué no? Quizás quemarlo, cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería.

—No jodas, Kenneth.

—¡No seas amargado, Damiensito querido! —le dijo, coqueto—. Es solo un besito.

—Vete y llévate esa porquería lejos.

—Esas no son las reglaaaas~

—Voy a quemarte.

—Aunque muera, tienen que besarse de todas maneras.

—No voy a besar a Phillip. Además no dije que ibas a morir, solo que iba a quemarte.

—No tienes que hacerlo —interrumpió el británico—... Si te molesta tanto... no tienes porque hacerlo. Nadie te obliga —dijo intentando evitar la mirada carmesí de su amigo.

Damien sintió un dolor en el pecho. Pip lucia triste.

—No, no es que me moleste. Es que...

—Entiendo, no hay problema.

Kenny comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

El rubio estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tanto tiempo intentando que Damien le correspondiera y nada funcionaba. Al parecer siempre lo odiaría...

Se dio media vuelta para irse. No quería que el otro lo viera así.

Damien lo jalo de la muñeca y lo obligo a voltearse. ¿Quién coño dice que no le correspondía?

Lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y le planto un beso en los labios, intentando profundizarlo lo mayor posible para que el otro lograra entender sus sentimientos. Pip se quedó estático durante todo el tiempo del beso, el cual había durado bastante. Damien se separó con la cara igual a un semáforo. El británico lo miraba sorprendido.

—Lo... —vacilo—... lo siento.

Pip se sonrojo hasta las orejas, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No, está bien —dijo, sonriendo dulcemente. Damien le devolvió el gesto.

—Igual no tenían que hacerlo —hablo Kenny, mirando al objeto en sus manos—. Ni siquiera es un muérdago, es hierba.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE PUTA!

.

.

.

Kenny respiraba entre-cortadamente mientras intentaba recobrar el aire. Damien lo había perseguido por toda la escuela, arrojándole bolas de fuego. Hasta que por fin pudo perderlo. Ahora se hallaba sentado en la parte trasera de la escuela, rezando para que el otro no lo encontrara.

—¿K-Kenny?

El rubio alzo la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos celestes observándolo.

—Hey, Butters...

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupado, sentándose a su lado—. Luces cansado.

—No es nada. Solo un pequeño problema, nada grave.

El rubio claro miro el objeto que traía en manos, supuso que ese era el causante del problema.

—¿Q-Que es? —dijo intrigado, mientras lo señalaba.

—Oh, ¿esto? —miro lo que traía en sus manos—. Es un... bueno, una especie de muérdago. Las personas que están con esta cosa deben besarse —explico.

Butters observo al objeto, mientras repasaba las palabras del rubio en su cabeza.

—Es por eso que tengo este pequeño problemita. A todos les molesto, en especial a Damien. Quiere matarme —relato, riendo—. Uhm… ¿pasa algo? —pregunto al notar que el otro lo miraba fijamente, sin intensiones de detenerse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el rubio claro deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha.

—¿Así? ¿Entendí bien, Kenny? —pregunto alegre—. ¿Kenny...?

No había mas remedio.

Kenneth acabo tirado en el suelo con un preocupado Butters intentando despertarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, tienen escuela en Navidad. Porque soy mala (?)<strong>

**Y no, nadie se dio cuenta que era hierba lol**

**ashsbksnsldod ¿Cuál les gusto más o cuál les disgusto menos? A mí el Creek y el Dip. Mis OTPs *inserte corazones aquí* **

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este pequeño Fic navideño ^.^**

**Les deseo una muy, muy, muuuuuy feliz navidad un poquitín atrasada. Y por si no nos volvemos a ver (bueno, "ver") les deseo un feliz año nuevo también :3 **

**Los quiero muchoooo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Besos y abrazos \(^.^)/**


End file.
